


Urges

by Ulalume



Series: Sniper Agent [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment in the private lives of a female Imperial Agent and her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to tumblr on September 3, 2012.
> 
> Smut. You're warned. Not exceptionally explicit but still smut.

Cupcake was awakened by a light touch on her behind, fingers, then palms laid flat on her.

“Vector?”

“We didn’t mean to wake you,” he sounded suspiciously less than sorry. “We were awake and you were—We were—just admiring…” his voice trailed off, but he didn’t remove his hands, except to move one to caress her inner thigh, nudging her sex lightly.

It was the middle of the night, but Cupcake understood.

“Little Dawn Rumble?” She turned over to face Vector.

“The nest is close, we find it difficult to ignore the call,” he looked abashed, but pulled her against him, rubbing his forearms on her arms before reaching around to cup her behind again. “We do not wish to disturb you if you prefer to sleep,” his hands belied his words, roaming over her, unable to keep still.

“I am awake now.” She wrapped her arm around his back, pulling him in for a kiss to stifle his continued apology. There was no way she was going to let a Dawn Rumble go by without taking advantage. The further away they were from the Oroboro, the less he reacted to the nest’s rituals. Conversely, the closer they were to Alderaan, the stronger his urges.

She liked it when he had urges. She had perhaps been guilty of plotting courses that took them near Alderaan a few times.

Reassured, Vector aggressively kissed her back, his tongue delving deep into her mouth, his hands grasping her tightly, pulling her hips against him and rocking himself against her. She pushed him away long enough to remove her clothes — she noted his had already been abandoned — before she let him pull her against him again.

For Cupcake, these moments were always exciting because they were relatively rare. She sometimes felt too much like the aggressor in their relationship so the Little Dawn Rumble let her relax and leave the pace to Vector.

His pace was fast tonight. She thought the Rumble must already be reaching its denouement for him to be working this quickly. He already had fingers inside her, stroking with his thumb, rubbing himself against her. She surrendered to the journey, letting his touch take her with him. Before long, she could feel herself riding the waves, her body tightening as she moved closer to her climax, breath quick and heavy in his ear. He was making soft moans as he tasted how he was affecting her, teeth against her shoulder.

She tried to delay the final push, but he whispered encouragement in her ear as he sensed her on the edge, his tongue tracing designs on her skin.

“Vector!” she cried, grabbing him tightly as her body shuddered with release. He would never understand how much he turned her on when he was like this. He continued to lay kisses across her skin while she recovered.

“Cupcake,” he whispered when he felt her trembling fade. “We are glad you enjoyed that.” He allowed himself a satisfied smile, pushing against her thigh.

“I did. But you seem to have a problem there, sweetheart.” She moved him to the edge of the bed so that he was sitting with his feet on the ground. He complied, but gave her a curious look. Kneeling in front of him, she pulled him down for a kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth to tease his, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his swollen cock between them. Vector strained against her hand, a groan escaping his lips. His hands were insistently stroking her arms, head, any part of her within reach. Occasionally, he would rub a forearm over her head, which she found endearing. You could take the man out of the hive, but you couldn’t take the hive out of the man.

She broke the kiss and started to bend down, but Vector flinched backwards, placing his hands on her shoulders, shaking his head. “Cupcake—” worry clouded his voice, the nest’s influence suppressed.

She smiled gently at him, reaching her hand out to caress his cheek. “I know I told you that this reminds me of coaxing information from desperate targets.” She frowned briefly, wishing again that her past work didn’t affect her personal life. “It does make me ashamed. But I want this. I want you.“ She kissed him again, her tongue and body trying to express how much she wanted this. “All of you.”

Vector did not know how to process her at this moment. She radiated a complex, multi-color pattern, but the most prominent color was her desire, although he could see a faint blush of color he thought might be regret. He was torn between heeding the call of the nest, and the role of understanding husband, and was only convinced she meant what she said when he felt her tongue sliding over the head of his cock, then down his length before taking him into her mouth.

“Cupcake!” he shuddered, but unable to stop himself, his hands grasped her head, fingers threading through her hair as he involuntarily thrust into her, his face registering guilt. She looked up at him, nodding to encourage him to continue. Vector nearly lost control then, looking into her large, blue eyes, her lips around him. He held her head gently and thrust himself into her as she maneuvered her tongue around him, alternating movements to stimulate him. She kept her hands wrapped around his base to keep him from thrusting too deeply, but otherwise allowed him to control his own pleasure.

He moved himself slowly at first, enjoying the warm, wet sensations, but soon the Rumble caught him and he began to move faster as intensity grew. The feel of her tongue, the accidental grazing of teeth, this new experience with her, was too much to take in, and he came quickly, calling her name and pulsing into her mouth. A moment of shock, breath held as he felt her pause at the intrusion, relaxing when he felt her resume her movements. He caressed her face, wishing she could feel his aura when words failed him, and shivering as she ran her tongue around the now-oversensitive head one last time. She slid her mouth off his cock, sighed, and brought his lips down to hers to kiss him deeply. Vector could taste himself in her mouth, their combined flavor.

”Did you like… our taste?” He tentatively wondered.

“Mmm, I’m not sure,” she laughed at his question— a bit smugly, he thought — but he noted her violet aura. “I might need to investigate this again to know for sure.” The wicked grin, followed by another passionate kiss. “But next time, don’t wait so long to wake me,” she scolded him, mentally making plans to alter the next route through the core worlds.

The Dawn Rumble satisfied, they curled up together and quickly fell back asleep.


End file.
